Clubbing
by SUPER AMAZING
Summary: Bella goes dirty clubbing, she meets a man and they hit it off in more ways than one. Hardcore lemons. E/B


**Summary: **Bella meets a guy at a club, and they hit it off in all the right ways. Smutty, WAY OOC

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**So, please review! I know how much you guys love smutty goodness! I'm going to see Republic Of Loose (really good Irish group, look 'em up!) tomorrow night and I'm so excited! So I thought I'd channel that into a sexy story!**

**And I was watching some CSI: Miami last night and they were at this club where this kinda business goes on and it just gave me an idea to write an Edward/Bella one!**

* * *

"Alice, come on! The taxi is here already!" I bellowed up the stairs.

As usual we were late going out, and as usual, it was Alice's fault. She had spent all afternoon choosing what to wear whilst I constantly reminded her that choice was limited, the more minimal our clothing the better.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Alice sprinted down the stairs of the house we shared, her sparkling six inch heels clutched in her right hand. She was wearing a tiny pair of black shorts and a purple, sequined bikini top.

I was equally skantily clad, in an ultra short gold skirt with a matching bikini top, black ribbons laced the sides of skirt and the straps of the top. As I bent down to put on my shoes my skirt rode up revealing almost my whole ass. I double checked myself in the mirror by the door before going out. I shook out my long mahogany hair and preened my pout.

We may seem under dressed for a night out clubbing, but we were going to _Ami_. Where the dress code was less is more and the conduct code was non existent.

The taxi driver couldn't believe his good luck as we climbed into the back seat, just to give him a thrill and lift his night I sat almost in Alice's lap, stroking her thighs and running my hands through her short black hair which was set in cute curls around her face tonight.

"Bella, he'll crash the car" she giggled as the driver's eyes fixated on us in his rear view mirror.

"At least he'll die happy" I whispered, my tongue circling the shell of her ear.

When we pulled up to the club I pushed a twenty note into the taxi man's hand, saying "keep the change" and winking. The poor man was on the verge of total cardiac arrest, his breathing was as heavy as if he'd just run a marathon and his crotch strained for release.

We joined the queue for Ami. Compared to some girls in the line I felt myself and Alice were very demurely dressed indeed. There was a girl two or three people ahead of us wearing nothing but a black thong and nipple tassels. Further on a girl in a plunging red dress was being fingered by her boyfriend as they waited. I silently counted my blessings that Alice and I had decided to go away to college, the idea of my mother possibly seeing me queueing for a place like this was mortifying.

When we reached the front of the queue I recognised one of the bouncers, "it's Raphael, my turn or yours" I asked Alice.

"Mine" Alice replied as we sauntered towards him

I wrapped my arm around Alice's waist and pretended to kiss her neck as Alice lifted her bikini top and allowed Raphael to fondle her breasts.

"Have a good night girls" he winked, letting us in free of charge.

The music pounded loudly inside the club, dark heavy dance beats that caused the floor to vibrate beneath my feet. Alice was instantly whisked from my sides into the arms of a blonde curly haired man., dressed in a plaid shirt and dark jeans, I watched as she provocatively grinded herself against him before I felt a hand on my exposed waist.

I turned and looked up into the face of the most breath takingly gorgeous man I had ever seen. His tousled bronze hair fell sexily across his forehead and as he smirked at me I felt my knees collapse. He was classically handsome in his black shirt and jeans. My eyes spied some worn out old jazz shoes protruding from beneath his pants.

"Would you like to dance?" in asked in his impossible to refuse, melodic, dulcet tones.

I instantly turned in his arms, pushing my ass into his crotch as his hands caressed my stomach. I was glad I had chosen not to wear panties tonight as his hands slid down my thighs before coming back up to cup my pussy. I turned again, he slid two fingers inside of me and I groaned, opening my legs wider, allowing him to add a third, his thumb circling my clit in the most delicious way possible. My hips rolled to the beat of the music of their own accord, against his hand.

All I could concentrate on was the feel of his large hands dancing across my skin, delving inside of me. It was only when his hard bulge pressed into my thigh did I remember he was not being attended to. My hands quickly unbuttoned his pants before diving into his boxers and began stroking his rock hard cock. I could have easily rode him on the dance floor had it not been for the people pressing into is from every side.

We pushed out way through the crowd to one of the back rooms. Here there were less people, all couples and all to caught up in their own love making to notice anyone else.

I lay down on one of the velvet covered couches and my mystery man straddled me. He pushed his pants down enough to pull out his cock, I gasped, he was huge, easily ten inches long and so _thick_. I just wanted to feel him shove it inside me. He complied with my unvoiced request. I moaned loudly as he pushed into me, I rolled my hips in time with his thrusts and he fucked me harder and deeper than I'd ever been fucked in my life. His balls were slapping off my skin and his fingers were massaging my clit. I could feel my climax building and as he exploded inside me I screamed out loud.

Panting and still in a post orgasmic daze I didn't hear his first question.

"Hello?" he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, what?" I said, blushing.

"I said, 'Do you have a name?'" he repeated, smiling encouragingly at me.

"Oh yes, Bella, my name is Bella"

"I hope I'll be seeing you again here Bella"

I tried to regain some of my more sexy, composed self, "if you're lucky"

He leaned in to press a kiss to my hot cheek, "I usually am, and it's Edward by the way, Edward Cullen"

And with that he stood up, re-buttoned his pants and left. Leaving me feeling as if I'd struck by lightning.

Edward. Edward Cullen.

Lightning bolt extraordinaire.

* * *

**So, just a bit of mindless smut to pass a miserable November evening.**

**To all my lovely, loyal reviewers, KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK.**

**You guys make my day.**

***cuddles***


End file.
